Card Games
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Responses to the Tsukimine Shrine's '52 Pick Up' challenge
1. Arrow

Why am I doing this? I have not the slightest clue. But it promises to be a fun ride, so why not? 

These are my responses to the _Tsukimine Shrine's_ '52 Pick Up' challenge.

The goal is to write a fic based off of each of the 52 Clow Cards. The card isn't actually involved in the fic, such as 'Wave' could refer to any kind of wave. There are basically no restrictions, and no time limit.

I'm just doing it for the heck of it, and to get my creativity flowing.

_I don't own CCS, and that applies to all things posted under this story's title (because I don't want to go through saying that every time I write one._

That said, I shall start in alphabetical order.

**Arrow**

Clow Reed reclined back into the plush chair, eyeing his creations with curiosity and fascination, as always. These two, though given life by him, never ceased to amaze the great magician. He imagined that this was how a parent must feel watching their children age.

"You have your pick," he said quietly. With his level of magic, guardians with weapons were hardly needed, but in the future means of defense would come in handy. Best to prepare them now.

Keroberos snorted in contempt. "And how would I carry this weapon?"

Clow nodded. Of course, despite the wide array of weapons layed out before them, only Yue would be able to wield one successfully. "It would prove rather difficult, wouldn't it? Very well, since you hold the power of the sun, perhaps something fire-oriented?"

The large feline perked up immediately, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! I wanna breathe fire, like a dragon or something!" He puffed out his chest and tried to look impressive.

The enigmatic sorcerer hid an amused smile. "Very well. Fire-breathing it is." He paused, looking past Keroberos to observe Yue.

The Guardian of the Moon was looking at the possibilities laid out before him, carefully considering all options before choosing his own weapon. Clow enjoyed watching him weigh the pros and cons of each weapon, until finally Yue picked up a bow and arrow.

"This will do," he said simply.

"Very well," Clow agreed. "But since Keroberos has fire powers, perhaps I shall give you ice." He waved a hand at the bow, and it turned into ice, as did the arrow.

Yue failed to look horribly impressed, but he did nod in approval.


	2. Big

**Big**

Six year old Sakura Kinomoto rolled over, groaning softly and pulling up the covers in an effort to thwart the attempts of the sun to shine on her face. The light was streaming in her window and illuminated the child's room.

When the covers didn't seem to be doing the job, Sakura stuck her head under the pillow, making more irritated noises at the offending light. Morning was never a good time for her, and it was far too early for...

Wait...too early?

The sun was up high enough to shine in her window, so...

Sakura bolted upright, realizing with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was late. Again. For the third time that week. Oh, was she really going to hear it this morning.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed between her closet and drawers until she found all the clothes she would need for the day. She changed hastily and ran a brush through her hair, grabbing her light pink backpack on her way out of her bedroom.

She thundered down the stairs and barreled towards the breakfast table, where Toya and her father were already seated. Fujitaka was waiting patiently for his daughter, but Toya had already begun eating.

"Later than usual, kaijuu," Toya observed coolly, earning him a glare from the 'kaijuu' herself.

"Don't call me a monster," the six year old snapped at her older brother.

"Why not? Only monsters sleep in late." He jumped up and gave her a hard noogie. "That means you're a kaijuu."

"Ohhhh," Sakura fumed, ducking out from under his fist. "You just wait 'til I get big! Then you won't be able to call me a kaijuu any more!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Toya gave his sister a disarming grin. "By the way, you're gonna put on your skirt before you go to school, right?"

Sakura looked down. She was wearing her pajama bottoms. With a faint squeak of dismay, she bolted back up the stairs to her room to change.

Toya laughed and sat back down at the table. Fujitaka stared at his son, not disapprovingly, but in a calculating manner. This exchange happened every morning; it was no use to tell his young son not to pick on his sister.

"Someday, you're going to have to stop calling her that," Fujitaka told Toya teasingly.

The boy snorted. "No matter, how big she gets, she'll always be a kaijuu to me." With that, Toya resumed his breakfast.


	3. Bubble

**Bubble**

Syaoran Li stepped lightly over the carpeted floor, ears listening intently. This hunt never ceased to amaze and excite him, his prey was cunning, ever learning and getting smarter with every round.

Carefully avoiding the part of the floor that he knew from experience made a loud squeaking noise when stepped on, Li sized up his options.

Two doors. Two rooms of the house left unsearched. One chance. If he chose wrong, she would slip out of the other room and find a new hiding spot. That would lead to another full-house search, which would probably lead to Syaoran resorting to magic, which would set a bad example.

He froze, ears tuned into a sound. Giggling, from the room on the right. Smirking slightly, Li moved to the door and crept in quietly. He heard a muffled gasp and everything went silent.

Eyeballing the closet, Syaoran moved towards it quickly and pulled the door open. Nothing, except for the sound of more giggling at his incorrect guess.

He looked around the room intently. If she was watching him, that meant that she must be hiding..

"Gotcha," Li said, pulling up the covers to peer under the bed. Emerald green eyes stared back at him, blinking in disappointment at being found.

"Awww, no fair, Daddy!" The two year old squirmed out from under the bed and pouted at Li's feet.

He smiled kindly at his daughter, reaching down and picking her up. "Yes fair," he argued back gently. "I found you and now it's bath time. What color pajamas do you want?"

The child pondered for a moment, then spoke. "The pink nightgown!"

Li nodded and retrieved the nightgown from it's drawer. "C'mon, off to the tub with you, Yuri-chan."

He carried the pouting child into the bathroom and began to fill up the water. "I hate bath time."

Li laughed softly. "I know. But Mommy found something that may make it more fun for you." He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a large bottle.

"What's that?"

Syaoran moved to the swiftly filling tub and poured some of the liquid into the water, using his hand to swirl it around. Yuri came up behind him to watch, eyes wide. "Bubble bath," her father told her. "Now you can play in the bubbles with your duckie."

Yuri began cheering, jumping up and down and squealing in delight. "Well, hurry up and get in then," Li told her, and his young daughter hastened to comply.

After the bath, he dried her off and pulled the nightgown over her head. "Did you enjoy the bubble bath?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yup! Bubbles are fun!"

"Good." Li picked her up again and shut off the bathroom light, leaving the tub to drain. "Now it's time for your other least-favorite activity."

Yuri twisted in his arms to look at his face. "What?"

"Bedtime."

Yuri groaned quietly. "Can I play with bubbles there?"

Li laughed. "Nope, you have to go to sleep."


End file.
